The present disclosure relates generally to customer service call direction, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for rule-based direction of customer service calls.
Customer service calls may be generated in response to customers experiencing any of a broad range of problems. These problems may be attributable to malfunctioning customer premises equipment, equipment that is not properly connected, a failure at the service provider, a communications network outage, various combinations thereof, or other factors not specifically enumerated. Upon receipt of an incoming call at a service center, the call is screened using a sequence of automated voice prompts and then routed to a pool of first-tier help desk agents. If the problem is not resolved by a first-tier agent, the service call is then redirected to a pool of second-tier help desk agents. Irrespective of the nature of the problem, all incoming service calls are routed through the first-tier agent. Customers must speak with first-tier agents in situations where the customer has called previously regarding an as-yet-unresolved issue, and also in situations where the customer is experiencing a recurring problem. These calls may lead to frustration and customer dissatisfaction.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems which do not automatically screen and route all incoming service calls to a first-tier help desk agent, but rather direct these calls to an appropriate agent in accordance with problem status and customer information.